The present invention relates to an electric connection box used in the concentrated connection of electric wires in an automobile or the like and to a method of producing the electric connection box, and more particularly to an electric connection box provided with connection blocks for circuit parts such as a relay and a fuse and to a method of producing the electric connection box.
FIG. 6 shows one example of related electric connection boxes. In this electric connection box 1A, a plurality of cavities (connection blocks) 16 for connecting electrical circuit parts, such as a relay and a fuse, are provided in a mounting frame 15. In the production of this electric connection box 1A, the mounting frame 15 and the cavities 16 are molded integrally with each other, using a mold.
In the above producing method in which the mounting frame 15 and the cavities 16 are molded integrally with each other, the mold is large in size, and is complicated. Besides, since the mounting frame 15 has the predetermined shape, this mounting frame can not be used in other vehicles, and each time the vehicle is changed, a new mold need to be formed. Therefore, there were encountered problems that time is required for producing such a new mold, which was the cause of the increased cost, and that this method lacks the general-purpose ability.
This invention has been made in order to solve the above problems, and an object of the invention is to provide an electric connection box and a method of producing the electric connection box, in which individual block members and a mounting frame are molded separately from each other, and with this method, only a mold for the mounting frame is formed for each vehicle, and merely by doing so, this method can adapt to all vehicles, and therefore the costs for the molds are reduced, and besides this method is adaptable to various kinds of vehicles, and therefore has a high general-purpose ability.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A method of producing an electric connection box comprising:
molding a plurality of block members, for connecting electrical circuit parts, separate from one another;
arranging the plurality of block members in their respective predetermined positions to form a block assembly; and
fixing the block assembly to a mounting frame to produce the electric connection box.
(2) The method according to (1), wherein the plurality of block members are respectively provided with mounting seats which are formed on lower sides thereof, and are welded together.
(3) The method according to (2), wherein
each of the mounting seats includes mounting piece portions projecting from a periphery thereof, and
a step-like notched portion is formed in an upper surface or a lower surface of the mounting piece portion, and the notched portions of the adjacent block members are mated with each other, and are welded together.
(4) The method according to (2), wherein the arranging step includes a step of welding the mounting seats of the adjacent block members together.
(5) The method according to (2), wherein a gap is formed between the mounting seats of the adjacent block members.
(6) The method according to (1), wherein the fixing step includes a step of welding the block assembly to the mounting frame.
(7) An electric connection box comprising:
a mounting frame; and
a plurality of block members which are individually molded and assembled together to form a block assembly,
wherein the block assembly is fixed to the mounting frame after the block assembly is formed.
(8) The electric connection box according to (7), wherein the plurality of block members are respectively provided with mounting seats which are formed on lower sides thereof.
(9) The electric connection box according to (8), wherein
each of the mounting seats includes mounting piece portions projecting from a periphery thereof, and
a step-like notched portion is formed in an upper surface or a lower surface of the mounting piece portion, and the notched portions of the adjacent block members are mated with each other and are welded together.